Cegado por la pasión (Yaoi)
by YariWritterSF
Summary: Que insolencia más grande. ¿Cómo habían podido terminar así? Reiji estaba devastado, herido, angustiado, nunca se esperó que su amado, Shu, pronunciara en medio de escenas delatadoras de besos, un nombre que no era el suyo. Reiji y él tenían una relación, más sin embargo habían perdido esa 'chispa' que los mantenía unidos. (Three Shot's: Reiji x Shu/ Ayato x Shu / Kou x Subaru)
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas de la autora: Estas son tres historias con alto contenido Yaoi, lo leerás bajo tu propio riesgo._**

**_Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, ni los personajes que aparecerán en la historia, son todos propiedad de Rejet. _**

**_Es un capítulo para cada pareja: Reiji x Shu / Ayato x Shu / Kou x Subaru / _**

**_La primera en aparecer es Reiji x Shu, (que serían los principales protagonistas) _**

**_Spoiler: Posiblemente se llegue a escribir uno o dos especiales donde se incremente a dos parejas sorpresas. [?]_**

* * *

><p>Que insolencia más grande. Lo único que irradiaba vida en esa habitación era la llenura blanca de la luna. ¿Cómo habían podido terminar así? Ya sus cuerpos no emanaban la misma vibración de antes. El portador de lentes, Reiji, no tenía consentimiento de lo que pasaba, hasta que cierto nombre individual de un ser que no debía ser mencionado en plena escena delatadora de besos, saliera a boca de su amado, Shu.<p>

Me gustaría saber, ¿dónde estuviste esta mañana? — Preguntó Reiji, acercándose a Shu a medida que apartaba unos guantes blancos de sus manos. Shu permanecía recostado sobre la cama, aún utilizando el uniforme escolar. La pereza de ese vampiro se convertía en una completa irritación para el de anteojos.

¿Esta mañana? — Contestó Shu con desgano, sin tener las más remotas ganas de recordarlo. — Ah, si… Había ido a… Tomar aire. —

Un bufido se escuchó de parte de Reiji, sabía perfectamente que se había excusado, aquel rubio le escondía algo, la cual él descubriría tarde o temprano.

¿Tomar aire? ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera eres capaz de moverte por ti mismo, cuan crédulo me has catalogado, que inaceptable. ¿En serio piensas que me creeré cada una de tus excusas? —

Tcht... — Shu chasqueó los dientes exasperado por todas las quejas que le lanzaba Reiji, se acomodó de lugar, quedando recostado de estómago sobre la cama, ofreciéndole la espalda.

Miserable engendro… — Difamó entre la habitación, había sido insultado por su propio amado, detestaba en gran manera cuando el rubio le ignoraba.

Suspiró de regreso, intentando volver a su semblante normal y no prolongar peleas entre ellos, ya era tarde y tenía sueño, ambos debían dormir, no había tiempo para discutir.

Se colocó en cuclillas dirigiéndose a los pies de su compañero, para así, retirarle los zapatos.

Dejaremos ese tema para otra ocasión, por lo menos cámbiate de ropa antes de acostarte. —

Ya me la estás quitando tú. — Dijo Shu, haciendo molestar a Reiji nuevamente, no sabía si aquel tipo en realidad lo amaba o solo lo trataba como una sirvienta. Aunque por otro lado, él mismo deseaba ofrecer lo mejor para él, a pesar de su personalidad perezosa que cada día lo irritaba más, sabía en cierto modo cómo soportarlo, porque su amor por Shu era más grande que cualquier cosa.

Se levantó del suelo, acomodando sus anteojos luego. Observó de pie detenidamente la espalda del mayor, ese cuerpo recostado en esa posición sobre la cama, con aquel redondeado y pequeño trasero que era un apreciable y excitante paisaje a su vista. En anteriores ocasiones habría dejado todo, maldiciéndose así mismo por las intenciones indecorosas que llegarían a presentarse ante él, aquellos actos tan pecaminosos que desearía hacerle a su amado, a veces no podía comportarse, él mismo necesitaba modales. Pero ahora, verlo ahí acostado, las ansias no eran como antes, ahora solo le provocaba matarlo.

Sin más, se dirigió al lado derecho de la cama, buscando el rostro del rubio que estaba posicionado de lado viendo hacía la ventana. Sin decirle nada, se volvió a acuclillar hacía él para intentar levantarlo mientras tomaba cuidadosamente su brazo.

Por favor, permíteme quitarte la camisa. —

Éste, gracias al cielo, asintió, no le ocasionaría más problemas por el momento.

En el semblante de Reiji habitaba una seriedad que no se la podía quitar nadie, ni hasta su propio amado, se hallaba molesto, pero concentrado, a medida que apartaba el suéter contrario y desabotonaba la camisa ajena. Shu mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero en una que otra ocasión propuso entreabrirlos para observar de reojo al menor con atención, sin dejar de lado su desganes.

Terminó por retirarle una manga, dando a revelar esa piel brillante del brazo derecho de Shu.

Reiji carraspeó notoriamente, la contextura atractiva de su codo, se prolongaba en una tentación para él mismo, aquel desnudo y perfecto cuello que deseaba ser profundamente mordido, le decía en llamados susurrantes: ''bésame''

¿Te enfermaste? — Cuestionó el mayor, abriendo solo un ojo para detallarle.

No, no digas incoherencias. — Reiji volvió a normalizarse, buscando la otra manga de la camisa contraria para desplegarla de aquel cuerpo. ¿A estas alturas venía a preocuparse por él?

Al haberle retirado completamente la camisa escolar que portaba, fue hacia unos cajones cercanos a las repisas, buscando una ordenada y cómoda pijama, mientras que la anterior camisa la depositó en una cesta de ropa sucia para lavarla después.

Se regresó a su contrario para así terminar de vestirlo. Pero su intención fracasó y sus acciones se hicieron un plan mal logrado, al instante en que sus pies convalecieron por la alfombra y se dejaron caer, ¡estúpido tapete atravesado que había hecho tropezar sus pasos!

Solo el cuerpo de Shu había amortiguado su caída, ya que Reiji cayó encima de él.

— Tcht, Reiji, ten más cuidado. — Se quejó Shu, teniéndolo sobre sí.

El portador de anteojos con su ceño fruncido, intentó calmarse por querer exhortar a la persona que había dejado la alfombra allí, sabiendo que le había informado con anticipación que la cambiara de lugar.

Discúlpame. — Dijo, levantando así su cabeza, aún estando recostado sobre Shu.

Abriendo sus ojos allí lo pudo ver, muy cerca de él, con aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba para apresarlo de nuevo, besarlo desesperadamente hasta que el sol volviera a aparecer. ¿Qué haría?...

Sus ojos sorpresivos recorrían los suyos que permanecían como siempre, desganados. Mirándole frente a frente sin decir ni una palabra, ¿aprovecharía aquella oportunidad? Era un buen momento, estaban en una perfecta posición, Reiji encima de Shu, solo un movimiento y ya podría tomarlo como suyo hasta el amanecer. Hacía mucho que no tenían intimidad, hacia mucho que no unían sus cuerpos, hacía mucho que no se tocaban el uno al otro, ¿Reiji desaprovecharía esa ocasión? Por primera vez no se encontraba seguro, más era la molestia que prolongaba su ser hacia el rubio, que sus pensamientos revoloteaban y no le permitían pensar con claridad en una reconciliación, no deseaba que Shu lo volviera a rechazar otra vez.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, el tiempo se detuvo y quien tomó el control en ese momento fue Shu. Acercó a Reiji más a su rostro y posando sus manos en sus mejillas lo besó. Shu pensó que seguramente el otro estaría analizando demasiado la ocasión, si dar el paso o no.

Es preferible que no pienses, mejor acciona. — Le dijo, apartando un poco sus labios de Reiji, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada entre las comisuras de su boca. Y así, nuevamente, volvió a tocar sus labios con los suyos suavemente, pasando sus brazos por su cuello para entrelazarlo con ellos.

Reiji ante eso, no emanó sorpresa, más bien correspondió. Dejaba que él tomara el control, sintiendo como saboreaba sus labios, delineándolos suavemente con cada roce que depositaba en ellos, con cada sonido que prolongaban los mismos al hacer más profundos sus besos.

Reiji entrelazó sus brazos por sus caderas y lo acercó aún más a él, pegando más sus cuerpos. Shu acariciaba los cabellos que se acercaban a la nunca del menor, poco a poco el beso comenzaba a alargase.

En ese momento, Reiji no pudo más, ahora sería él quien tomaría el control. Se levantó un poco trayendo consigo el cuerpo de Shu mientras lo agarraba desde la espalda, sin apartar sus labios de los suyos en ningún momento, tenía la intención de acomodarse aún mejor con él en la cama.

Quedaron en el centro de ésta, besándose, abrazándose, acariciándose. De vez en cuando se separaban solo un poco para tomar aire, y luego volvían a apresar sus labios.

La mano de Shu se atravesaba por sobre la ropa de Reiji, tocando su espalda mientras la rozaba con la yema de sus dedos suavemente. El de anteojos buscaba delinear el paladar del rubio con su lengua, jugando de vez en cuando con la misma del mayor.

Shu seguía su movimiento, rozaban las dos puntas de sus lenguas mientras que mantenían sus bocas arrinconadas, no dejaban que el aire se les escapara.

Reiji comenzó a acariciar las caderas contrarias con sus manos, trasladándolas hasta su ombligo, haciendo un movimiento circular a su alrededor. Shu alcanzó a separar sus labios de los del Reiji por un momento solo para morder un poco en la oreja del menor y hacerla sangrar, Shu estaba lleno de malicia, se notaba perfectamente en la sonrisa que le demostraba.

¿Te dolió? — Cuestionó él.

Por supuesto que no. No me tomes de débil. — Contestó, con una seriedad inexplicable.

Volvió a tomar los labios de Shu, conduciendo su mano por el exterior de su torso que cabe recordar, éste estaba desnudo ya que no logró vestirlo gracias a la alfombra que había interrumpido su camino. Lo recorría con su dedo índice, hasta parar a ese punto indicado, donde sabía perfectamente que haría al otro sentir placer. Apuntó exactamente el pezón izquierdo del rubio, comenzando a rozar todo su alrededor, atravesándose traviesamente por esa pequeña y delicada punta.

Nnh… — Se escuchó un sonido bastante lindo emanar de Shu, tan solo un roce en aquel sitio le hacía estremecer por completo.

Reiji rió, maliciosamente y con una expresión de satisfacción en haber logrado provocar un ligero placer en el otro, de este modo le enseñaría a que la ignorancia era un acto totalmente fuera de lugar, si tenía que enseñarle modales a su amado, lo haría.  
>Continuó deslizando su dedo, haciendo el mismo movimiento, redondeaba el exterior de su pezón, y de vez en cuando con travesura aprovechaba para rozar la punta. Cada vez que hacía eso Shu se estremecía, su voz dejaba escapar unos cuantos sonidos tarareantes.<br>—¿Se siente bien? — Le susurró Reiji al oído, levantando su vista para observar la expresión contraria, dejando ver sus dientes en una prolongada sonrisa ladina al verla extasiada.  
>—Nn… Hnm… — Shu asintió a medida que Reiji ahora apretaba entre la yema de su dedo índice aquel punto delicado, y comenzaba a acariciarlo con él. El incontrolable placer que le hacía sentir ese acto, le incrementaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que era apreciado apaciblemente por el menor desde el sitio en que lo veía.<p>

Esta vez, tomó esa misma punta entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, estrujándola sin apretar demasiado. Acariciaba suavemente con los mismos, llevándolos a moverse de forma contraria del uno al otro, el pulgar se deslizaba y el índice subía, el pulgar bajando después y el índice subiendo también, así iban constantemente rozando esa punta que ya se estaba poniendo rojiza.

Nnn…Ah… Ah… — La voz de Shu comenzaba a salir, ya ese tono somnoliento empezaba a despabilarse de su garganta ante ese tacto que lo estremecía a flor de piel, más porque a medida que Reiji hacía esto, el menor lamía con veracidad la pálida y delicada piel de su cuello, dejando profundos besos a su paso, y cada que tenía la oportunidad, lo mordía en lugares sumamente dolorosos, comenzando a succionar su sangre.

Reiji ahora decidió bajar poco a poco por sus hombros, mientras que no detenía el movimiento de sus dedos en la punta izquierda de su pecho. Besaba su piel con lujuria, hasta dar a detenerse en el punto contrario al que estaba tocando, ese que estaba libre, ahora sería apresado por sus labios y la humedad de su saliva.

Comenzó depositando un beso sobre la punta, y la el ángulo de su lengua empezó a tomar acción, posesión sobre ese delicado puntillo, lo acariciaba dilatando su humedad en él, en constante movimiento, haciendo al otro estremecer. Succionando con veracidad después.

— NNnnnh…Aah… Reiji…. —

Al menor le fascinaba cuando el rubio pronunciaba su nombre tan titubeante cada vez que hacía someter a su cuerpo al placer, con sus propias manos. Eso le generaba un gran sentimiento de superioridad. ¿Ahora quien estaba obedeciendo a las órdenes del otro? El simple hecho de verlo ahora con esa expresión extasiada, indefensa, le hacía sentir una inmensa satisfacción y altanería.

Shu temblaba ante aquellos actos que se adueñaban con desesperación de las dos pequeñas montañitas reveladas en su pecho. Acariciaba los cabellos contrarios, con cierta firmeza y delicadez a su vez, sencillamente le gustaba esa ansiedad del menor, en tomarlo vigorosamente, al rubio le encantaba tenerlo así tentado a sus pies.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Reiji propuso volver a besar al rubio, apresando sus labios con los suyos en señal de desesperación, juntaban sus bocas sin apartarlas de una de la otra mientras que firmemente se abrazaban. Shu trasladó sus manos hacia la parte baja de la espalda contraria, para así conducir la camisa ajena hasta la nuca del dominante, logrando apartar la vestimenta que portaba y hacía esconder su pecho, ahora éste tendría desnudo su torso también.

Reiji se la quitó ansiosamente, volviendo a apresar al rubio con sus labios, bajando con suavidad a su cuello, dejando marcas de lamidas y succiones a su paso. A medida que hacía esto, su mano traviesa se trasladó hacía la profundidad de Shu, buscando esa zona adecuada donde haría sentenciar su placer.

Cuando llegó allí, tocó con suavidad, por sobre su ropa aquel lugar que escondía su hombría, haciendo estremecer inmediatamente al mayor y logrando al instante que el mismo emanara unos sonidos tan lindos y tarareantes.

¿Te gusta que te toque aquí? — Preguntó Reiji con altanería, estaba disfrutando ver a Shu siendo sometido por él.

Si… — Shu casi sin habla, se dejó llevar por ese movimiento que ahora Reiji aceleraba.

Comenzaba a masajear de una manera que para el mayor era deliciosa. Rozaba con cierta firmeza aquel bulto formado entre sus ropas, empezando a sentir como el mismo emergía dureza.

Este lugar ya está endurecido. — Comentó el de anteojos, sonriendo con malicia, y sin más, sin dudar y titubear, desabrochó el cierre del pantalón.

Su mano se interpuso por sobre la ropa, alcanzando a tantear la piel del mayor que ya estaba completamente humedecida.

Prosigue. — Shu pidió con mirada ladina, esperando ansioso ese placer que el menor estaría encantado en ofrecerle.

Reiji pudo notar en su expresión algo de seguridad, no presentía ningún nerviosismo en sus ojos, eso en cierta parte le ocasionó molestia, Shu estaba perdiendo por alguna razón esa intimidad que siempre le transmitía cuando hacían el amor, hoy en día se hallaba más dominante que de costumbre.

El de anteojos no pensó demasiado, y solo tocó por sobre el bóxer del mayor en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, masajeando con suavidad, para después, con la decisión en su semblante, de otorgarle más placer de lo que él mismo le podría dar.

Ahora hagamos que no puedas ni hablar. — Fue una advertencia, pero Shu ni se inmutó a abrir los orbes de sorpresa.

Reiji ahora tomaba ese miembro para revelarlo a la luz, luciendo esa hermosa erección, a medida que lo masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo con su mano, fue dejando varios besos sobre su pecho mientras que bajaba lentamente por éste, con la finalidad de conducir sus propios labios a ese lugar intimo del mayor.

Lo apresaría, lo haría gemir con la suavidad de su paladar sobre su hombría, lo mordería innumerables veces para que el contrario gritara, no solo de placer, sino también de dolor.

Todo iba bien, hizo como se lo planeó. Tomó entre sus manos aquel miembro erecto, dando leves lamidas sobre éste, por su exterior llegando hasta la punta para rodearla con su boca a medida que redondeaba deslizando el ángulo de su lengua por ella.  
>—¡Hmnh…! — Shu tembló ante ese tacto, cerrando los ojos recargó su cabeza más a la almohada y sus manos se apoyaron sobre las sábanas. Sin mencionar que de vez en cuando sonreía altanero por como tenía a Reiji en ese momento, dándole el placer que a él tanto le encantaba, siempre terminaba logrando que el perfeccionista se dejara llevar por las tentaciones.<br>Reiji enseguida profundizó su succión sobre aquel espacio abierto que poseía su boca y su lengua, comenzando a introducirlo en la misma para bajar poco a poco y adentrar todo ese cuerpo completamente en su paladar. Con un jadeante suspiro dejó la mano derecha sobre el miembro de Shu, y la otra la trasladó detrás de las caderas del mismo buscando uno de sus redondeados círculos de aquel provocativo trasero para así apretarlos y atraerlo más a él.

Con la mano derecha sostenía su hombría mientras que empezaba a deslizarla por el interior de su boca de arriba hacia abajo, Reiji emanaba ciertos jadeos profundos y Shu dejaba salir gemidos un poco más agudos.

Aceleraba cada vez más, con bastante ansiedad y desesperación, desprendía toda su saliva por la extremidad de ese cuerpo tan grande, y no solo eso, en cada felación saboreaba el bello néctar que el mismo emanaba, que para el menor era totalmente delicioso.

¡Ah! ¡Aah…! ¡Ah…! — Los gemidos de Shu no cesaban, más bien se prolongaban en una gran entonación alta. — R-Reiji… Ah… ¡Ah! — Seguía pronunciando, sofocado por el enorme estremecimiento que estaba recorriendo asesinamente su cuerpo.

Tomaba a su compañero por los cabellos, suavizando un poco su agarre, pero por los movimientos que el otro depositaba en su hombría, de vez en cuando lo aumentaba, jalando un poco aquellos mechones.

No puedo… más… Reiji… Voy a….Aaah… ¡A-Aagh...! — Y así finalizó, arqueando la espalda mientras que emanaba una exhalación desgarradora, esparciendo ese líquido blanco dentro del paladar de Reiji, aún más porque el de anteojos mientras que succionaba, había sumergido sus dientes en la piel del mayor, prologando así un ligero mordisco, con su cierto sentimiento de dolor, aún así lo percibió placentero.

El de anteojos alzó la mirada, unas pequeñas gotas habían arruinado sus lentes, por lo tanto, tuvo que retirárselos, sin antes limpiarlos por supuesto. Y allí se encontraba él, con su peculiar sonrisa que transmitía satisfacción, sin más, tragó esa gran bocanada de néctar que habitaba ahora en el interior de su boca, para así incorporarse sobre la cama, levantando su mirar hacia el rostro contrario, notando que éste estaba totalmente extasiado, se dejaba ver en el plácido rosáceo que Shu poseía sobre sus pómulos, esos exagerados suspiros que emanaba su respirar, todo, supuso que lo había logrado, Reiji había conseguido dar placer al mayor. Pero allí no había acabado, ese apenas era el comienzo.

Ahora es mi turno. — Rió altanero con una prolongada malicia dando a detallar sus dientes y colmillos. Ahora era el turno de él de sentir placer.

Esta vez los orbes de Shu dieron a abrir ligeramente en sorpresa, en su semblante se presentaba un cierto temor, ahora sí, Reiji había conseguido al fin en ver esa expresión intimidada y atemorizada del mayor. Pero el de anteojos no desistió, aunque Shu ya sabía exactamente lo que el mismo haría.

Tomó los muslos ajenos y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de su propia cadera, sin antes desplegar completamente el pantalón que mantenía su piel escondida. Retiró el bóxer que por suerte, el otro se dejaba hacer.

Allí lo vio, completamente revelado, esa ligera erección que había sido dominada y aún venía por más, ahora se podía apreciar fácilmente a la vista.

Reiji tomó posesión de su entrada, llevando primeramente sus labios a saborearla con total delicadeza pero que al individuo pasivo estremecía.

Lamía purificando ese orificio, rodeándolo con la punta de su lengua y adentrándola cuidadosamente después. Éste debía permanecer irritado para que Reiji pudiera introducir su miembro en él, aún no se encontraba preparado.

Luego que lamió, se reincorporó para quedar sentado, con las piernas contrarias entrelazadas en sus propias caderas. Shu se encontraba completamente desnudo, provocativo a su vista, que en un dos por tres ya podría devorárselo.

Esto lo prepararé muy bien. Será como el más fino té que jamás nadie haya degustado, solamente yo. — Dijo entre dientes, refiriéndose hacia sí mismo, pero el mayor lo había escuchado perfectamente. Si tan solo supiera.

Shu dio un bufido, pareciéndole absurdas las palabras que Reiji soltó, ¿quién comparaba una escena así con el sabor de un té? Solamente Reiji.

Tcht… Hacemos esto y tú vienes a hablar de té, que paté- ¡A-Ah! — El menor lo interrumpió adentrando sus dedos índice y pulgar en aquel agujero que se agrandaba cada vez que éstos introducía. Reiji lo había callado con su acto, Shu sintió un ligero dolor ante esa acción.

Pero ahora, Reiji lo estaba maniobrando, sacando lentamente y volviéndolos a meter dentro de su entrada, acariciando las paredes que estrechas estabas.

Nnn ~ Ah…Nnnh… — Shu cerraba los ojos con firmeza, debía admitir que ese movimiento de dedos volvían locos sus sentidos, pero de cierta manera le dolía también.

Reiji comenzó a embestirlo con sus dedos, sacando e introduciendo a la vez con mucha velocidad.

AhNnn ~ Ah… Ah ~… Ah — Los gemidos de Shu comenzaban a salir nuevamente.

Esto parece que ya está listo. — Sentenció Reiji, así ya habiendo retirado sus dedos de aquel lugar, ya era hora de la verdad, en donde los dos vampiros serían revelados el uno al otro, uniendo sus cuerpos después de tanto tiempo, no se guardarían ningún secreto.

El menor tomó los muslos contrarios para así atraer sus piernas un poco más hacía su cuerpo, teniendo el mismo ya completamente desnudo también, ahora eran vampiros con las pieles reveladas a la luz, esperanzados por sentir que la lujuria los consumiría.

Reiji tomó su propio miembro entre sus manos, para así rozarlo suavemente con la entrada ajena, suavizando con su propio néctar ese mismo orificio.

Voy a ir despacio, ¿bien? —

Tcht… Hazlo ahora mismo. — Shu proclamó, fastidiado de que el otro pensara tanto.

Reiji chasqueó sus dientes en molestia, e hizo lo que el rubio le pidió. Empujando como pudo su hombría, lo adentró con cuidado en esas paredes redondas y estrechas.

¡A-Ahgh! — Vociferó Shu con algo de dolor, sentir ese cuerpo enorme introducirse en su interior era bastante desgarrador, más porque hace mucho que no lo sentía dentro suyo.

Reiji temía que el rubio saliera herido por su culpa, pero por otro lado disfrutaba oír esos adoloridos gritos emanar de su boca, además que antes le había pedido que no pensara, así mismo lo haría.

Una vez ya adentro, con firmeza lo empujó más hacia adelante para procurar introducirlo más a fondo, que llegara hasta lo profundo de su interior,

¡Nnnp…! — Reiji dio un jadeo muy grueso ante eso, sentir ese estrecho orificio apretar su miembro, sacudía todo su cuerpo.

El de anteojo se acercó más al mayor, quedando recostado casi pegando pecho con pecho y piel con piel. El miembro ya se hallaba resguardado en lo más profundo de su interior. Una vez teniéndolo así, comenzó a moverse dentro de él, prolongando que las caderas del mayor se agitaran por sí solas, eso provocó una risa satisfecha al menor.

Estás moviendo tus caderas. —

I-Idiota… Lo hago sin concebirlo. — Shu intentó excusarse, pero notó que sus intenciones habían sido pésimamente logradas.

Reiji rió nuevamente y tomando la cintura contraria, lo atrajo más a él, pegando cuerpo con cuerpo. Ahora el uno al otro se abrazaban entre sí.

Reiji ahora comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, sacando hasta la mitad su propio miembro y volviéndolo a introducir, ese movimiento a Shu le era placentero, como también al menor.

Ah… Ah… Ah… —

Nnn… Nnn… Ah —

Los dos vampiros estaban siendo sometidos por el placer de las sábanas, unían cuerpo con cuerpo, piel con piel. Reiji besaba a su pareja con total ansiedad, como si por un largo tiempo lo hubiera necesitado, Shu correspondía, entrelazando sus manos con desesperación por su nuca.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban, se enredaban entre el montón de placer que inundaba la habitación.

Reiji aceleró su paso, embistiendo con rudeza, se oían los goteos indecentes que el menor emanaba de su piel dentro de aquellas redondeadas paredes, su piel golpeaba tan feroz y salvajemente la contraria, introduciendo aún más su miembro en aquella entrada.

Rei... ¡Ah!...Ah ~ —

¿Di…me? —

M-Má…s —

¿Más… qué?... Nnnp… —

No podían ni hablar por tanto estremecimiento que en sus cuerpos recorrían, estaban acorralados por toda esa lujuria.

Más… rá- ¡Ah! — Shu no pudo terminar de hablar, el otro ya sabía muy bien lo que el rubio deseaba, así que con un movimiento salvaje y rápido lo embistió, sacando a flote todo lo que sentía por él.

Reiji… Rei…ji… ReNnn…ji… ¡Ah! — Shu se abrazó con más fuerza a su contrario, mientras que el otro jadeaba en todo su oído.

Ah…Ah… Ah… Shu… — Él también pronunció su nombre entre respiraciones agitadas y gemidos gruesos.

Reiji… Reiji… —

Shu… Shu… —

Reiji… Rei… —

Continuaban llamándose uno al otro mientras que la lujuria crecía y pronto se acercaban al éxtasis.

Rei… Reijiinnh ~ No pue… más… Voy a… —

Aguanta… solo un poco… —

Reiji abrazaba con fuerza a su amado, Shu se sostenía de la espalda contraria afirmando firmemente la yema de sus dedos en su piel, tanto así que podría rasparla con sus uñas.

Ah… Ah… Ah… Shu… — Reiji continuaba pronunciando su nombre, hasta que en un momento estuvo a punto de mencionar una palabra bastante comprometedora pero algo le interrumpió enseguida. — Shu… Te a… —

Aya… Ayato…— Había dicho el mayor desde abajo, con los ojos cerrados sin poder aguantar tanto placer.

El joven de arriba abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, había escuchado de la boca de su amado un nombre que no era el suyo.

¿Ayato? — Inmediatamente Reiji paró, deteniendo el movimiento que estaba haciendo hace un rato.

Shu en ese instante supo que la había cagado.

Mierda… — Murmuró entre dientes, desviando la mirada por un momento.

Allí Reiji pudo entender todo, la razón de las discusiones que usualmente tenían, el tiempo que llevaban sin tener intimidad porque siempre había algo que se los impedía, esa chispa que ya no habitaba como antes, todo era porque Shu lo estaba engañando con alguien más, la cual su nombre era 'Ayato'

Que insolencia más grande, nunca antes me había sentido tan insultado. — Soltó Reiji indignado y bastante molesto. Pero eso no desistió a sus deseos de anhelar matar al mayor.

Sin apartarse volvió a embestirlo pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza, sin importarle si le hacía daño, estaba devastado y añoraba que el mayor sintiera bastante dolor como a él le había hecho sentir en ese preciso momento. Pero Shu permanecía en silencio, nuevamente desganado, como si en realidad no le hubiera importado haber prolongado esa expresión en Reiji, gemía, eso sí, pero no de dolor ni tampoco de satisfacción.

¡A-Agh…! — Al final lo hizo llegar al éxtasis, como también él finalizó.

Una vez terminado en seguida se apartó, sin mirarlo a la cara, solo se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre la cama, con la cabeza mirando al suelo y una mano sosteniendo su frente, estaba más que indignado, se sentía más que burlado, no tanto por el rubio, sino consigo mismo, en mantenerse crédulo ante todas las tentaciones que Shu le provocaba.

Shu se levantó para quedarse sentado sobre la cama también, mirando al menor con su típica expresión de siempre, se cubría con las sábanas, sabiendo que después de eso, la relación entre ellos no daría más fruto.

Reiji supo lo que pasaba gracias a que su amado había proclamado el nombre de un sujeto contrario en medio de escenas delatadoras de besos, no había marcha atrás, había llegado la hora de acabar con la relación que había sido toda una farsa.

Reiji, ¿estás bien? — Shu se acercó a su contrario tanteando su brazo con cuidado. Pero fue un fracaso, inmediatamente el de anteojos retiró la mano contraria con brusquedad, tirándole una mirada amenazante y molesta, para volver nuevamente a su sitio, se quedó observando hacia la ventana.

No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra ni vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre, nunca más. — Le dijo Reiji, no podía ni explicar la ira que sentía por dentro.

Así Reiji se levantó de su lugar, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada al mayor, le dio la espalda colocándose el pantalón y su camisa, para así encaminarse hacia la puerta y cerrarla después detrás de él. Dejó por completo a aquel cuerpo desnudo cubierto en sábanas, desolado, Shu solo lo había observado desde la cama antes de que se fuera, en su mirada se comenzaba a prolongar ahora una expresión sorprendida y claramente preocupada.

¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?

Todo por culpa del rubio infiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: **

**El segundo One-Shot de estas tres historias, la pareja ahora en aparecer es: Ayato x Shu. **

**Para que lo entiendan por si acaso si se pierden, este capítulo es como un flashback, donde al principio se muestran recordatorios de Shu, a****l final del capítulo se explica. **

**Igual que el anterior, este One-Shot tiene alto contenido Yaoi, lo leerás bajo tu propio riesgo. **

**Sin más preámbulos, les dejo para que lean. **

* * *

><p>Cometer adulterio es una gran tentación, como también un acto indebido. Por supuesto aquel que no lo merece será abatido por la injusticia, más cuando esa alma conlleva un amor puro y sincero hacía su compañero. Es un acto que no se sabe a ciencia cierta si tiene solución, algunos, la minoría, optan por ofrecer una segunda oportunidad, pero otros, temen al volver a ser traicionados. ¿Cómo perdonar al corazón maligno que una vez hirió a un corazón bondadoso?<p>

— Ah… Uhm… Ayato. — Pronunció el rubio, teniendo al personaje de clase alta, sobre sí.

Habían terminado en un sofá, el acogedor y suave mueble que Ayato portaba en su vivienda, con un color rojo pasional que combinaba perfectamente con el porte engrandecido del dueño.

Shu abrazado a él, Ayato depositaba caricias con sus papilas gustativas sobre la tentadora piel de su cuello. Dando a mirar a su compañero de vez en cuando, con esa típica sonrisa que transmitía arrogancia.

— Cuanto me has hecho esperar, deberías compensar las veces que has permanecido lejos de mi presencia… quiero ver más de esas expresiones. — El pelirrojo susurró en el oído contrario, dando después a tomar con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja y succionarlo.

Tal acto produjo un revoltijo de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo del mayor, un estremecimiento lo recorrió.

— Sabes… Que también estoy con Reiji… — Dijo Shu entre respiraciones que ya comenzaban a agitarse.

— Pensé que ya habías terminado con ese idiota. ¿Por qué sigues con él? Si el único que puede hacerte sentir bien soy yo. — Ayato rió malicioso y altanero, fijando con su mirar verdosa al ojiazul, éste bajaba con suavidad su mano por el torso ajeno que ya estaba luciendo su delicada piel, acariciándolo, llegando hasta sus caderas para detenerse casi en la entrepierna del mayor. — Admítelo… — Confundió los sentidos del más alto depositando ahora su mano en aquel bulto que escondía su pantalón, depositando así suaves roces sobre él.

El pelirrojo reía, mientras que el mayor sosteniéndose de la camisa ajena, cerraba sus ojos estremeciéndose por aquella sensación al sentir la mano contraria posarse sobre su hombría.

Sin embargo, Shu con los ojos entrecerrados, observó al menor con cierta expresión llena de picardía. A decir verdad, en comparación con Reiji, Shu era un poco más sumiso con Ayato, pero por otro lado no dejaba esa personalidad desganada a pesar que estuviera siendo apresado por ellos.

— Si lo sabes, no debería admitirlo, ¿verdad? — Shu solo buscaba provocar al pelirrojo, cómo le encantaba tenerlo así a él también tentado a sus pies.

Esa expresión ligeramente maliciosa del mayor provocó una cierta molestia al de ojos esmeralda, le demostraba que no sentía prácticamente ni una pizca de intimidación ante su presencia, la cual al joven le fascinaba que sus presas sintieran. En cierta forma ese detalle del ojiverde tenía similitud con el de anteojos, por lo tanto al rubio le hacía recordar a Reiji, y tener la complacencia de contemplar como los dos derretían sus ansias por él, le enaltecía.

— Para mí es divertido ver como emanas de tu boca que yo tengo la razón. Vamos, ¿por qué no deleitas un poco con tus gemidos a la persona que pronto será tu dueño? — Ayato ahora se atravesó sin permiso alguno en las vestimentas del mayor, tanteando su virilidad que ésta ya poseía humedad y una fortalecida erección. Por otra parte, su mano libre llegó hasta los labios contrarios, delineándolos con su dedo índice, para luego introducir el mismo junto al medio dentro de la boca del mayor, de esa forma sería más fácil que el rubio dejara escapar sus gritos.

El más alto, teniendo su boca siendo acomplejada por esos dedos que con atrevimiento recorrían su paladar, tocaban su lengua dejándose mojar por ella, embistiendo así de una manera que hacía detener sus gemidos y los convertían en sonidos jadeantes, mientras que sentía que cada extremidad de su propia hombría estaba sucumbiéndose al acelerado movimiento que el menor depositaba.

Se oyó una ligera risilla altanera del pelirrojo, contemplando como el rubio se estremecía por completo por aquellos actos.

— Me encanta cuando estás así; tenerte extasiado, desesperado, ansiado por más, es totalmente divertido. Aún más será cuando te haga pronunciar mi nombre cuando me adentre en ti. — Continuó prologando confusiones a sus sentidos con los susurros que dejaba en su oído, aquel aliento ajeno pegaba contra su cuello, le era placentero.

— Nn… Nnh… Nnm… — Shu no podía ni hablar, cerraba con cierta firmeza sus ojos, aquella mano que se depositaba en su entrepierna aceleraba cada vez más bajando y subiendo por el exterior de su miembro, llegaba al principio del falo y con la yema de sus dedos retomaba control, jalando con cierta firmeza después con su mano aquel lugar.

— Nnn… Aghn… — Eso le estremecía en gran manera.

El pelirrojo terminó por apartar sus dedos del paladar ajeno, retirándolos para así degustar la mirada que ahora se prolongaba en el rostro del mayor, con aquella línea de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, que recorría su barbilla lentamente, humedeciendo su cuello. Esa vista realmente le era placentera al pelirrojo.

— Si continúas tocando así… Voy a… — Shu por fin pudo dejar salir su voz, en un ahogado suspiro.

Por otro lado, Ayato rió leve con malicia, le fascinaba ver esas expresiones que le demostraba el rubio, se notaba que verdaderamente lo estaba disfrutando.

— ¿Crees que pienso detenerme? Te daré más placer que ningún otro hombre pueda ofrecerte, deberías sentirte complacido y afortunado porque sea yo el que te esté tocando. Olvida a Reiji y entrégate a mí ahora mismo. — Tomó con su mano libre aquellas dos muñecas y las arrebató por sobre la cabeza del mayor, teniéndolo inmerso ante él sin tener ninguna escapatoria. Pronto la otra mano haría llegar al éxtasis al mayor.

— Deja tus celos de lado… Ayato. — El mayor dibujó una ligera sonrisa burlesca en sus labios, mirando de reojo al menor que poseía su rostro buscando morder su oído derecho.

— ¿Ah? ¿Celos? ¿Por quién me tomas? — El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano, para así mirar algo molesto al mayor. ¡¿Por qué paraba justo en el momento en que ya sentía que iba a terminar?! Parece que fue un error haber mencionado lo anterior. — Deja de decir tonterías, como si me interesara en realidad con quién terminas yéndote al final, aunque es obvio que deberías elegirme a mí por sobre todo. —

Esas quejas al ojiazul le estaban comenzando a irritar, parecía el propio Reiji reclamándole, ¿por qué rayos le recordaba a él?

— Tcht… — Shu chasqueó los dientes relajándose un poco, para luego volver a mostrar esa sonrisa pícara. — Entonces supongo que no habría problema en elegirlo a él y abandonarte a ti. De hecho podría comenzar desde ahora. —

El rubio hizo como si se fuera a levantar, pero los impulsos de Ayato no le permitieron, estaba molesto, pero eso no quería decir que no amara al rubio, de hecho solo lo quería para él, le había enojado el que el rubio se mantuviera ignorante a su presencia, que viera a otra persona y no a él, sin embargo, era algo que nunca admitiría.

Ayato prosiguió con los movimientos que había dejado de hacer en su hombría, mientras que sin permiso alguno, clavó sus dientes en el cuello ajeno succionando así la sangre que en éste recorría. Una vez hecho eso, lo hizo terminar.

— ¡A-AAaagh...! — Un gemido ahogado había salido de Shu, habiéndose convertido en un placentero orgasmo, para así desvanecerse entre respiraciones agitadas y disminuyentes.

En los labios de Shu se dibujó una sonrisa soberbia, quedando satisfecho al haber conseguido que sus dichos dejaran salir a flote la posesividad del pelirrojo. Acarició los cabellos ajenos con su izquierda mientras que permitía que éste tomara la sangre de su cuello. Miró al techo pensativo y distante, recordando que en la misma mañana del día había abandonado al de anteojos, Reiji, quién yacía dormido profundamente en la cama donde siempre dormía.

El día anterior habían pasado una noche tan salvaje y placentera, que al siguiente amanecieron abrazados el uno al otro sin tener fuerzas para moverse. Más sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, en la vivienda de Ayato, después de haberse escapado sigilosamente para no despertar a Reiji, el pelirrojo había llamado por teléfono a Shu para que fuera a pasarla con él toda la tarde. Volvió a tener tan plácidas aventuras pero con otra persona, engañando a su amado, con el cual tenía una relación.

¿Verdaderamente no le importaba que eso sucediera? No le interesaba lo más mínimo los sentimientos de Reiji, disfrutaba más el hecho de ser deseado por dos hombres o por más ¿Eso en realidad era cierto?

Ha sido también como en aquel momento, ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha engañado.

Luego de refutarle varias veces a Reiji que no iba a comprar nada de la lista que le había encomendado para la cena que planearon hacer ese día, con la simple excusa de que era un total fastidio trasladarse por las tiendas buscando comida, terminó al final por aceptar ir, solo con la única intención de no escuchar más sus amenazas; como que era un completo perezoso y nada más servía para estar recostado sobre un mueble y demás, era inservible, inútil y pare de contar.

Sin embargo, nunca se llevaría la sorpresa de que se encontraría con el pelirrojo a medida que hacía sus mandados.

— Hey ~ ¿Quién diría que te encontraría por aquí? Apuesto a que te enorgullece el verme. — Comentó el ojiverde, observando con esa expresión altanera y superior a cualquiera hacía el mayor.

— No realmente. — Y como de costumbre, Shu solo respondía sin interés alguno, ya se convertía en una monotonía el escucharlo.

Se encontraron por la calle, frente a una tienda de ropa, como el pelirrojo no tenía en particular algo que hacer, y Shu aún no deseaba regresar a donde estaba Reiji; además que todavía no había culminado sus compras, se quedaron charlando por un largo rato, entrando a la tienda por inercia solo para observar la variedad de vestimenta formal.

Shu le contó el motivo de por qué transitaba aquellas calles, a medida que aparecían conjuntos en frente de él, nada mal por cierto. Ayato tenía pensado comprarse nueva vestimenta, y ya que habían terminado en una tienda de ropa, aprovecharon para comprarse algunas.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? Nada mal, ¿eh? ~ Sería imposible que algo de en esta tienda no me quede bien. — Comentó Ayato arrogante, habiéndose probado un traje bastante elegante, tuvo que salir del vestuario para así mostrárselo a Shu, que se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla.

— Claro… Y también los vestidos, esos seguramente te quedarían divinos. — Bromeó Shu, comenzándose a fastidiar por estar allí, ahora si quería irse; tampoco encontraba algo de su talla.

— Pero que idioteces dices, por supuesto que sería lo único que no me probaría. — Bufó el pellirojo, sin ocasionarle mucha gracia aquel comentario del rubio. — Ven, acompáñame, aún me faltan algunas prendas que probarme. —

Shu suspiró con desgano, pero aún así con todo el desanimo se levantó de la silla y entró a los vestuarios con él.

Cerró las cortinas detrás de él, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie alrededor que pudiera estar de entrometido viendo como dos hombre entraban a un solo vestidor. Una vez hecho esto, observó al menor que se hallaba detallándose así mismo en el espejo sonriendo engreídamente. El lugar era un espacio casi pequeño, casi podía rozar su espalda.

— Espero que sea rápido. — Shu habló, suspirando por la personalidad soberbia que a veces el pelirrojo tomaba, le irritaba en cierta manera.

— ¿Por qué tanto apuro? No creo que habría problema en dejar a Reiji esperando, supongo ¿no? Por lo menos nunca demuestras que te interesa realmente ese tipo. —

Shu llevó su mano izquierda a su nuca, rascando la misma levemente mientras pensaba, planeando que si lo siguiente que diría; haría al menor ponerlo furioso.

— De hecho… Estaba pensando comprarle un obsequio, en esta tienda hay variedades de ropas formales, seguramente haya algo que le pueda gustar… — Shu pausó un momento, ya estaba notando gracias al espejo, el cambio en la expresión contraria. Sonrió burlesco. — ¿me ayudas a escoger? —

Ayato chasqueó su lengua muy bajo, debía reconocer que comenzaba a sentir celos antes eso. En eso, se volteó lentamente, quedando ahora observándolo de frente. Sus orbes esmeraldas recorrían aquellos azulados, que brotaban un brillo tan hermoso que al de cabellos rojizos hacían provocar. Estaban en un espacio 'privado' entre comillas, sin embargo, nadie los podía mirar, ¿lo apresaría contra su voluntad?

Hizo cambiar de posición al mayor, tomándolo con una pequeña brusquedad por la camisa, llevándolo hacía el espejo y acorralándolo allí. Shu había quedado de frente mirándolo, quedando un poco sorprendido ante la reacción que el otro tuvo. La mirada furiosa se penetraba con la del mayor, su ceño fruncido se hizo notorio, el brazo derecho acompañaba lo amenazante de su acción, lo tenía posicionado sobre el vidrio del espejo, teniendo al rubio completamente apresado. Comenzó a acercar sus labios con lentitud al rostro contrario, los minutos se hacían escasos, las horas diminutas, la distancia corta. Colocó su otra mano a un costado del mayor posicionándola también sobre el espejo, quedando tan solo aquellos labios aproximados, con un milímetro de distancia, casi podían rozarlos.

Shu cerró sus ojos relajándose esperando el beso. Aquellos labios ajenos del pelirrojo estaban demasiado cerca, y tan solo humedecieron con una pequeña caricia sus inferiores.

— Tú me perteneces, no quiero que mires a nadie más que a mí. — Susurró tan suavemente entre la poca distancia que poseían sus labios, aquel provocativo aliento hizo retorcer a Shu de un placentero escalofrío. — Te haré sentir tan bien que te olvidarás completamente de obsequiarle algo a él. — Su boca se había trasladado hasta su oído izquierdo, murmurando allí, haciéndole estremecer de inmediato, la mano derecha del pelirrojo se interponía con travesura debajo de la camisa que tenía puesta el mayor, logrando acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la piel de sus caderas.

Shu se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, comenzando a hacer de inmediato unos ligeros gemidos ante el tacto de Ayato, ¿Cómo era posible que sus dedos lo hicieran excitar tan rápido? A comparación con Reiji, esto no solía pasar. Ayato observaba su expresión jadeante con sus ojos cerrados, oyendo cada sonido precioso que salía del rubio cada que subía su mano por su torso, y recorría por la misma piel hasta llegar a su espalda.

Fue en ese entonces que Ayato arrinconó por fin sus labios a los de Shu, aprisionándolos con fuerza, ansioso y deseoso de ser el único que pudiera tomarlo. Con su mano ya en lo bajo de la espalda contraria, lo atrajo más a él, uniendo forzosamente sus bocas para así buscar introducir su lengua en aquel paladar.

Obedientemente Shu abrió su boca y permitió que aquella lengua traviesa se adentrara. Ayato alcanzó de inmediato a succionar la ajena, trasladándola a hacer unos compas desenfrenados ahora con la suya. Shu lo seguía, también desesperado, abrazó al menor acariciando su espalda, y el otro llevaba su mano libre hacia el cabello amarillento.

En eso Shu se separó un poco para respirar y dejar a Ayato hacer lo mismo, deteniendo el beso por el momento que se había profundizado en gran manera. El rubio lo miró, con respiraciones agitadas.

— Oye… Sería mejor que hagamos esto… en otro lugar. — Shu por menos que le importase que lo hicieran en un vestidor, sabía que había clientes en la tienda, cualquier idiota entrometido podría escuchar sus gemidos.

Pero Ayato rió, malicioso.

— ¿Te avergüenza el que nos puedan escuchar? —

— Por supuesto que no… Es solo que… —

— Shhh… — Ayato acalló los labios del mayor colocando su dedo índice en los mismos. Para así, nuevamente, volver a besarlo, sus manos se interponían ahora por toda su espalda, lográndole retirar completamente la camisa.

— Espe…— De pronto un acto brusco hizo detener la voz del rubio.

Shu se encontraba inmóvil, cambiado esta vez de posición, su rostro observaba en el espejo, Ayato lo había puesto de espaldas hacía él. Acorraló sus muñecas en una sola mano detrás de su espalda que ahora estaba desnuda.

— Quiero escucharte gritar, gemir, jadear, solo por mí y para mí. — Susurró muy cerca de su oído, Ayato se estaba poniendo bastante peligroso. Eso en cierta manera hizo sorprender al mayor.

Ayato recorrería la piel de su cuello, con la intención de lamerla, mordisquearla y succionar la sangre de ésta, añoraba ver ese líquido rojo esparcido por todo el suelo del vestuario.

Shu sorprendentemente temblaba con cierta ligereza, palpar la lengua de Ayato acariciando el cuero de su espalda, bajando por ella tan lentamente y sensual, lo retorcía de sensaciones y cosquilleos eminentes, esos besos que depositaba seguido por las marcas que dejaba en su piel, lo hacían quejarse poco a poco de placer.

— N-Nnh...~ — La voz de Shu quería salir, pero temía que los escucharan, casualmente había oído las voces de unas Señoras muy cerca de los vestidores.

— Oye, ¿Cuántas personas se han metido en los vestidores? — Preguntó una de las trabajadoras a otra, la cual a decir verdad no estaban tan lejos del saloncito en donde Ayato y Shu se encontraban, se podía oír lo que decían desde allí.

— No lo sé, no me fijé. —

— Es que tengo rato escuchando voces raras proviniendo de alguno. —

— Trata de no gritar. — Le dijo Ayato dirigiéndose a Shu, quién se encontraba de pié, con el rostro hacía el espejo, y él por su parte, ya se hallaba dando besos en la plácida línea del cóccix ajeno, la cual a veces el mismo pantalón no lo dejaba ser contemplado, tenía aquel encantador trasero frente sí.

Sus manos traviesamente tomaban las caderas de Shu, bajando exactamente a sus muslos y acariciando suavemente en ellos, a medida que depositaba una variedad de besos sobre su espalda baja. Shu no podía soportar aquello, gemía en voz baja, pero deseaba vociferar en jadeos ya que aquel espacio viril ya estaba humedecido, es decir, ya se había formado una erección en él.

Ayato, dándose cuenta de ello al tantear en ese lugar, no perdió el tiempo y sin dudar, comenzó a rozar sus dos manos grandes por sobre el pantalón, ese bulto levantado del mayor.

— Nhhn… Nh…Nhn.. — Las respiraciones de Shu empezaban a descontrolarse, en cualquier momento podría salir de él un sonido ya bastante comprometedor, que tal vez se oiría por lo menos en el resto de los vestidores.

El pelirrojo continuaba depositando pequeños besitos sobre la parte baja de su espalda, y sus manos se atravesaron hacia aquella zona, dejando que el pantalón no se interpusiese en su camino, profundizó más el roce al tenerlo sobre sus manos, aquel miembro cubierto por su ropa interior, ahora estaba siendo tocado tan fuerte y aceleradamente. Shu tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre el espejo; aquellas manos contrarias masajeaban de forma tan placentera su hombría, eso lo enloquecía, comenzó a dejar salir su voz en suspiros ahogados y gruñidos.

De repente, Ayato cambió la posición de Shu, ahora colocándolo de espalda hacia el vidrio, con aquella zona intima esta vez quedando frente a su rostro. Las manos del menor ahora podían rozar aquel espacio provocativo con más facilidad, queriendo su boca traviesa saborear por sobre el pantalón aquel organismo duro y mordisquearlo de vez en cuando. A Shu como le estremecía cuando masticaban tan suavemente aquel lugar.

Seguía sucumbiendo al placer con sus propias manos su entrepierna, hasta que en un momento, bajó el cierre, desabotonando el pantalón, para rebelar aquella piel fortalecida que se había formado, con la única intención de ofrecerle más entretenimiento ahora con su boca.

— Espera… — Detuvo Shu las manos de Ayato, que ya deseaban bajar todo su pantalón. Entre suspiros jadeantes, formó una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro para decirle lo siguiente: — Esta vez lo haré yo… —

El pelirrojo observándolo desde abajo, acuclillado, parpadeó un par de veces por un momento, para luego formar una expresión soberbia en su rostro, ya sabía perfectamente lo que Shu quería decir; huy, y cuanto lo deseaba.

Ayato se levantó, dejando aquel miembro erecto; deseoso por salir a la luz, una vez así, lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos.

— Me parece perfecto. — El ojiverde aceptó la propuesta con una sonrisa altanera.

Fue entonces, cuando cambiaron sus posiciones. El pelirrojo se colocó de espaldas hacia el espejo, el rubio estaba en frente de él, se acuclilló lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de encima, y se detuvo ahí, en aquella hombría húmeda que había tomado excitación con solo oír los placenteros gemidos de Shu.

Comenzó por tocarla, suavemente con sus manos, movilizándose de arriba hacia abajo, llegando a la parte en donde se acomodaban aquellos dos ovalados órganos.

Ayato no pudo evitar emanar un gruñido ante eso; se sentía bastante bien.

De pronto Shu, dio a bajar el cierre, haciendo lo mismo que el pelirrojo había intentado hacer hace unos minutos atrás.

La perfecta erección de Ayato había quedado a la desnudez, mostrando ese gran y fortalecido miembro. Shu observó ese cuerpo plácidamente, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, deseaba tenerlo dentro de su boca; por otro lado Ayato añoraba que su semen estuviera ya en su garganta.

Shu estaba preparado para hacerle sexo oral a Ayato.

— Voy a empezar. — Dijo Shu, alzando sus ojos casi adormilados hacia el rostro de Ayato.

— Hazlo, ofrécele placer a tu dueño. — Ayato estaba más que satisfecho por la posición en que el rubio estaba ahora; y lo que pronto iría a hacer, tenerlo dándole deleite a su miembro.

El rubio sin más hablar, comenzó lamiendo, aquel cuerpo grande palpitaba de emoción. Shu lo tomaba con sus manos, mientras que depositaba una caricia tras otra con su lengua, la trasladaba por el exterior de esa piel, llegando hasta la punta.

— Ah... — Eso hizo a Ayato estremecer de lujuria.

Una vez marcado el territorio con besos y lamidas, abrió la boca e introdujo aquel duro falo de inmediato dentro de la misma. Ayato llevó su mano izquierda a los cabellos de Shu, acariciando así los suyos a medida que el otro le ofrecía placer. Ya adentro Shu comenzó a moverlo en su boca, ladeaba la cabeza levemente para saborear aquel miembro y succionarlo cada vez que movía su rostro de arriba hacia abajo, empujaba y halaba aquel lugar, empezando el mismo a emanar el néctar que habitaba dentro de sí.

— Ah… Se siente… grandioso… —

El pelirrojo por el estremecimiento apretaba los cabellos de Shu, arqueando su cabeza observando al techo mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se retorcía.

Shu aceleraba y luego bajaba la velocidad, lo lamía, sin profundizar sus dientes ya que sabía que eso a Ayato lo haría enfurecer, aunque sería divertido para el rubio verlo de esa forma.

A medida que el mayor complacía al menor, trasladó una de sus propias manos a ese lugar suyo que aún permanecía despierto y deseaba con fuerzas ser tocado. Lo tomó entre su mano derecha, y mientras que succionaba el precioso falo de Ayato, comenzó a darse placer así mismo; empezando a dar quejidos entre las embestidas que le ofrecía con su boca a la intimidad del menor.

Los dos sucumbidos al placer, y por otra parte las dos mujeres de hace unos instantes comenzaban a sospechar, las voces de los personajes salían más y más.

— Nnh… Nnn… Nnh... — Shu gemía.

— Aah… Ah… — Ayato gruñía.

En eso, el pelirrojo tomó con fuerza los cabellos de Shu, posicionando sus dos manos en ellos, sin aguantar más arrebató su movimiento, empujándolo hacia el final de su falo para que así lo tragase completo, hacía que lo embistiera salvajemente sin consentimiento alguno, Shu abrió en gran manera los ojos ante eso y dejó de tocar su propio miembro, no podía ni respirar; gimoteaba más de lo que era debido.

— ¡Nnnhp! ¡Nnnh…! — El rubio quería que parase, intentaba apartar las manos que empujaban su rostro con mucha rudeza por ese falo.

— ¡Aah…! ¡Aah…! — Los gruñidos de Ayato se volvieron más exhalados; en cualquier momento terminaría.

Por otro lado, podemos ver una escena de Reiji, estando en la cocina de su casa, observaba la hora en el reloj, ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de que le dijera a Shu que fuera a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche, ¿por qué se tardaba tanto?

— Ese insolente… — Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo, sin embargo, seguramente el rubio se las arreglaría para llegar; no tenía que estar todo el tiempo detrás de él. Si tan solo supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡A-Aaaggh…! — Y de pronto terminó, deteniendo aquella forzosa embestida que le daba Shu gracias a sus manos que tenían sometido su rostro, estaba complacido, más por el hecho en ver, que toda su sustancia había castigado la boca de Shu, llenándola por completo, manchando con unas cuantas gotas su expresión extasiada, más el piso del mostrador que también se había ensuciado.

— Trágatelo. — Le ordenó Ayato, sonriendo tan soberbio.

Shu lo miraba un tanto enojado, pero sin más, sin retroceder, tragó esa bocanada de néctar, trasladándola completa por su esófago sin dejar ni una sola gota en su paladar.

— Excelente, buen chico. — Satisfecho porque su perro había obedecido, llevó su diestra a los cabellos contrarios para así acariciarlos de nuevo.

Fue ahí cuando todo su mundo acabó. Una de las vendedoras había desplegado la cortina del mostrador en donde ellos estaban, debían haber sido conscientes de que en cualquier momento los descubrirían, pero no; ellos estaban decididos a dejarse llevar por la lujuria sin importar qué.

La chica los miró sorprendida y con expresión aterrada, por supuesto había mirado a Shu desde el suelo, y a Ayato acomodándose los pantalones. Ni era sorpresa para ellos que la muchacha estuviera allí, no tomaron ninguna reacción avergonzada, más bien desinteresada, de todas formas fueron echados de la tienda, por haber hecho actos ilegales en la misma. Shu y Ayato habían salido con vida de allí, pero se reían de solo recordarlo.

No debía ser la última vez en que el rubio llegó a observar en ese entonces la personalidad inusual de Ayato, aquella mirada peligrosa y enfurecida, que solo transmitía posesividad, claro que no fue la última vez. Esos ojos verdosos llenos de malicia queriendo mantener al rubio a sus pies, no se comparaban con aquel momento en que aumentaron de furia.

Ayato había golpeado la puerta del hogar de Shu, deseando que le abriera rápidamente. No soportaba ni un minuto más, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener al rubio debajo de sí, detestaba cuando se mantenía distante por tener que atender también a su rival, Reiji, quería que posara sus ojos solo en él, no en aquel tipo, ¿Por qué no terminaba con Reiji de una buena vez?

— ¡Ayato! ¿Qué haces aquí? No debes estar en este lugar… Por suerte Reiji no está, pero ¡¿Qué harías si lo estuviera?! — Exclamó Shu desde la puerta ya abierta, sosteniendo el manubrio mientras que observaba a Ayato en frente suyo. Se le veía más que enojado.

El pelirrojo sin hablar obligó a hacerlo entrar, qué le importaba si el de anteojos estaba y los viera, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de que ellos dos también estaban juntos.

Ese mismo día Shu por suerte salió ileso, después de que Ayato lo apresara contra la cama en donde el mismo rubio y Reiji dormían, tomando su cuerpo a la fuerza, lo violó sin consentimiento dejando huellas a cada paso de su piel, como símbolo de pertenencia. Shu en cierto modo sabía el por qué de las reacciones de Ayato, sin embargo, no había tenido que exagerar. Reiji había tenido que salir todo el día, y no volvería hasta la noche.

Shu se reincorpora sobre la silla en donde estaba sentado mientras recordaba cada una de aquellas escenas que había vivido hasta ahora con Ayato, de repente alguien se le acerca y lo rodea con sus brazos, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla al obtener su atención.

— Te habías espabilado en las nubes, dormilón, ¿en qué estabas pensando? — Era Ayato, quién se había dirigido a él de forma juguetona.

El rubio lo mira por sobre su hombro mientras que el pelirrojo le abrazaba y lo miraba con malicia, éste sonrío suavemente al verlo así, y despojándose de sus pensamiento, ofreció un pequeño beso en la nariz del menor.

— Nada de qué preocuparse. — Contestó, regresando su mirada a aquella mesita que yacía frente suyo, unos pequeños papeles estaban esparcidos sobre ella.

Aquel ligero besillo de Shu le hizo sentir ciertos deseos al menor, y como vio que al parecer el rubio permanecía distraído, quiso sacarlo de su mente, tomando su mentón para así atraer su rostro al suyo y besar sus labios con suavidad.

— Quiero que me complazcas esta noche, a tu nuevo dueño. — Susurró entre labios, ahora Ayato se había convertido en el actual propietario del rubio. — Ya que al fin has terminado con ese tipo, ahora solo me perteneces a mí. — Finalizó, volviendo a rozar los labios de Shu con los suyos, acariciando con el ángulo de su lengua los inferiores ajenos, para así jalarlos levemente mientras que Shu se mantenía pensativo y distante a medida se dejaba hacer.

El pelirrojo iba bajando lentamente por el cuello ajeno, acariciando con su boca aquella piel que vislumbraba a la vista una tentación de quererlo morder.

Shu no se hallaba del todo en su sitio, sus pensamientos permanecían, aunque aquel acto del menor sobre su cuello lo hiciera cerrar los ojos en ocasiones estremeciéndose en silencio.

Ayato acarició solo un poco con la humedad de su lengua aquel lugar, para así, sin pensarlo demasiado, incrustar sus colmillos hambrientos en esa piel, despedazándola por completo al haber realizado dos orificios rojizos en la misma.

— ¡Hnp...! — El rubio pronunció un quejido en señal de dolor, su ceño se tensó ligeramente mientras sentía como Ayato succionaba de aquel hilo carmesí.

Ayato no se contenía, no podía, le era difícil teniéndolo así junto a él, lo apresó aún más así sí con sus brazos, incrustando más a fondo aquellos colmillos.

— Oye… Detén un poco los estribos. — Shu sostenía los brazos del menor, sin apartarlo, pero si continuaba así, debía retirarlo de sí.

¿Por quién lo tomaba? ¿Acaso pensaba darle órdenes? Solo continuó succionando un poco más de su sangre, abrazándolo con firmeza para pegar sus cuerpos, Ayato detestaba aquellas ropas que se interponían y no dejaban rozar perfectamente sus pieles, así que sin más, se apartó de su cuello, sin antes lamer suavemente las gotas que se escurrían por éste, y con cierta veracidad, rasgó la camiseta del portador, dejando así ver su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó Shu observándolo distante.

— Tcht, esto me era una molestia. —

Ayato ahora bajó su mirada depositándola en aquel pecho que se dejaba ver un poco entre el rasgado que prolongó sobre su camisa, bajó sus labios hacía esa piel, respirando sobre ella para delinearla poco a poco con sus labios, eso sí que hizo sacar a Shu de sus pensamientos lentamente.

— Sostente. — Le indicó a Shu, y entrelazó sus dos piernas alrededor de su cadera, lo cargaría hasta la cama, por suerte ésta estaba cerca ya que se encontraban en la misma habitación de Ayato, exacto, estaban los dos en la vivienda del pelirrojo, Shu tenía ahora que vivir allí, no tenía otro lugar que alojarse.

El rubio entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de Ayato, y así lo llevó hasta la cama, depositándolo allí debajo de él, y de una vez sin más, comenzar a acariciar su pecho con lamidas y mordidas, incrustando sus colmillos en cada espacio.

— Nnh… Ayato… — Shu ladeó su cabeza quedando con una mejilla posicionada sobre la cama, su propia mano estaba acariciando los cabellos rojizos, pero era difícil mantenerla allí gracias a aquellos besos.

En ese preciso instante, Ayato rió malicioso, se preguntaba cómo sería la reacción de Shu si mordía en alguno de aquellos dos puntillos provocativos de su pecho que deseaban ser devorados, empezó a pensar que le iba a ser divertido el verlo, sobre todo si le dolía. Así que, con el pliegue de su colmillo derecho, puyó aquel redondito puntito, provocando en el acto que Shu gimiera ahogado, eso realmente le encantó. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo, sin antes reír porque la voz de Shu había salido tan linda, no duró demasiado para morder alrededor del pezón en donde planeaba penetrar sus colmillos, succionó el lugar.

— Aaah... Ayato… Así… no… —

Levantó solo un poco sus ojos hacía el rostro de Shu que aceleraba cada vez más sus respiraciones y cerraba con cierta firmeza sus ojos, sabía que le iba a ser divertido verlo así.

—¿Por qué?... Si se nota que lo estás disfrutando. — Susurró de forma sensual sobre aquel pezón que emanaba ligeras gotas de sangre, Ayato las lamía suavemente para que no terminaran escurriéndose por su piel y no mancharan la cama, aunque en cierto modo le sería divertido tener la fragancia de Shu sobre sus sábanas.

Dejó aquel puntillo erecto, para así volver poco a poco hacia su cuello, mordía sobre él y lamía, como también atrapaba sus labios para enfatizar lo mismo en ellos. Con desesperación buscó el cierre de su propio pantalón y bajó cierre, revelando así su miembro ya fortalecido y palpitante, como también realizó igual en la vestimenta contraria, alzando a la vista la hombría húmeda y tímida de Shu, esa mano traviesa los interpuso a los dos, juntándolos para que se entrelazaran entre roces, Ayato llevaba sus labios a los de Shu para besarlos con lujuria antes de que el rubio dijera alguna palabra.

El pelirrojo masajeaba sus dos miembros con la mano izquierda, apretándolos y electrizándolos con el aceleramiento de su mano.

—Nnnh… Nnhn… Nnhhn… — Ayato y Shu resonaban sus voces en tarareos placenteros mientras que jugueteaban con sus lenguas.

El pelirrojo continuaba acariciándolos, haciendo emerger cada vez más la sustancia que emanaba de la punta de cada uno. En eso, Ayato deteniendo por tan solo un momento aquel masaje, tomó la mano derecha de Shu posicionándola sobre aquellos cuerpos.

—Ayúdame un poco. — Pidió Ayato, comenzando a mover su propia mano con la de Shu sobre aquellos cuerpos de arriba hacia abajo de manera suavemente acelerada.

Shu obedientemente con todo su cuerpo casi llegando al éxtasis, obedeció, ayudando a Ayato a emparejar sus dos hombrías y hacerlas llegar muy pronto al placer. Sin embargo, de repente el pelirrojo alza a Shu sosteniéndolo por la espalda, despliega rápidamente el pantalón ajeno, y coloca al rubio en una posición bastante comprometedora sobre la cama.

El rubio se encontraba de rodillas sobre las sábanas, posicionando sus dos manos hacia las mismas, con aquel provocativo y redondeado trasero a la vista de Ayato, ya desnudo y desesperado.

— No te muevas. — Ayato acercó suavemente su hombría, Shu lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, ansioso de placer.

Antes de introducir aquel miembro palpitante, en aquellas paredes, preparó muy bien su entrada, adentrando dos dedos en lo profundo de ella.

— ¡A-Aah! — Shu arqueó ligeramente su espalda al sentir aquellos dedos ajenos dentro de sí, la cual profundizaban más sus gemidos cada vez que se movían ahí mismo.

Ayato en seguida comenzó a embestirlo con ellos, redondeando las paredes estrechas por dentro, sacándolos un poco y volviéndolos a meter.

— Aaah…Aah…Aah… Ayato… Ya... Hazlo… — Shu le miró por sobre su hombro, en tonos suplicantes y lujuriosos.

Eso en definitiva alarmó al pelirrojo, ver esa expresión en Shu, hizo perder totalmente sus estribos.

Los sacó sin más, y ahora, tomó su hombría entre su derecha y la acercó a aquel orificio, acariciando y humedeciendo primero para así después, poder entrar con más facilidad.

Adentró ese endurecido miembro en aquel estrecho agujero, de manera que hacía jadear al portador del mismo, y exhalar un cierto vocifero de Shu.

Ayato introduciéndose más tomaba las caderas contrarias para ayudarse así mismo a entrar hasta el fondo, se abrazó hacia el rubio, teniendo aquellas pieles pegadas, su miembro profundizado hasta el final de aquellas paredes, unido completamente a Shu.

El pelirrojo comenzó a movilizar el miembro dentro de él, acariciaba esos costados que lo apretaban demasiado, Ayato tenía que sostenerse en él, no aguantaba tanto placer y por su parte Shu, gemía cada vez que se movía allí adentro.

— Ah…ah… ¡Nnp..! — El rubio cerró con firmeza sus ojos tensándose su semblante, apretó sus puños que tomaban las sábanas, al sentir la mano traviesa de Ayato tomar su hombría, dándole placer ahora, a medida que la masajeaba y acariciaba todo su exterior.

Ayato continuaba empujando y sacando aquel miembro suyo de las paredes ajenas, embistiendo con fuerza una y otra vez.

Shu no podía evitar emanar gemidos incesantes cada vez que el pelirrojo apresaba su lugar, acariciándolo por completo hasta la punta y hacer movimientos pequeños y redondos con sus dedos al principio de su falo. El rubio era empujado por Ayato, el menor embestía con fuerza movilizándose aceleradamente dentro de sí, lo retiraba y lo introducía con salvajismo, aquel trasero del rubio golpeaba con las extremidades del pelirrojo, se oían aquel húmedo goteo desparramarse.

A medida que conducían sus cuerpos al placer, Shu volteó su rostro hacia el de Ayato, para atrapar sus labios y besarlo, los dos sacaron sus lenguas y comenzaron a juguetear con ellas, desenfrenadas danzaban en el paladar de cada uno ya habiendo envuelto sus bocas de nuevo.

Estuvieron unos largos minutos así disfrutando.

— Aaah… ah… ah… Ayato… Me voy a… —

— Si… Yo también siento que voy… —

— Aah… ah… ah… —

En esas embestidas deliciosas, antes de que los dos llegaran al éxtasis, Ayato cambió rápidamente de posición a Shu, pidiéndole que se volteara, ahora el rubio quedaría mirando frente a él, y los dos se correrían apreciando las expresiones de cada uno.

Ayato agarró más las piernas de Shu para introducirse con fuerza y aceleración, estaban abrazados, gimiendo y exclamando a gritos que tan bueno se sentía.

Lo embestía desde arriba estando encima de él, apresándolo contra las sábanas de la cama, gimiendo y gruñendo en su oído cada vez que su falo era aprisionado por aquel estrecho lugar, lo sentía resguardado y mojado, percibía como su palpitante piel rozaba con esas cuatro paredes humedecidas por su propio semen. Shu desgarraba su voz en exhalaciones extasiadas a medida que raspaba con sus propias uñas la espalda de Ayato, ya no podía más…

— Shu… Me voy a correr…d-dentro… de ti… — Ayato levantó la mirada para observarlo mientras jadeaba. — Nnnh… ¡Ah! Se siente… tan bien… — Sentenció, dejándose llevar por todo ese revoltijo de sensaciones.

— Hazlo… Ahora mismo… córrete dentro… Se siente mnnNhuy ~... Bien…. ¡Aaah…! — Shu lo esperaba, con todas sus ansias lo esperaba.

Y fue así como Ayato volvió a abrazar a su acompañante, tomando sus cabellos esperando que pronto se viniera encima de Shu, manchando todo su ser.

— Shu… Shu… Aah… Shu… — El pelirrojo pronunciaba su nombre en susurros sobre su oído.

— Ayato… Ayato… Ayato… — El rubio también hacía lo mismo, gimiendo su nombre en quejidos. — Ayato… A-Aya… —

Y de repente, un recuerdo se presentó en la cabeza de Shu, la escena de una persona decepcionada, alguien que parecía defraudado, sintiendo como la culpa lo consumía por dentro.

— Que insolencia más grande, nunca antes me había sentido tan insultado. — Pronunció Reiji en aquel entonces, sin poder explicar la ira que sentía, su ceño estaba más que severamente fruncido, no deseaba observar ni en pintura a Shu.

— ¡A-Aaaahg…! — Y de pronto, Ayato se había corrido, esparciendo su semen dentro de él, Shu se espabiló a sus pensamientos de nuevo, había recordado a Reiji mientras que pronunciaba el nombre de Ayato, sin embargo, aún así, había terminado también junto al pelirrojo, pero aquello, lo desvió del placer.

El día anterior todo llegó a terminar entre Reiji y Shu, después de haber disfrutado tan placentera noche, el de anteojos se enteró que Shu lo engañaba con otro, ahora el rubio estaba con el pelirrojo luego de haber finalizado su relación con Reiji, por eso Ayato se había convertido en su nuevo dueño.

— Ah… ah… — Ayato recargó su rostro sobre el pecho desnudo de Shu, su respiración agitada comenzaba a normalizarse.

Shu miraba al techo de la habitación pensativo, recordando aquel momento en que su relación principal que tuvo, terminó, ya no volvería a ver más a Reiji. Por alguna extraña razón, un sentimiento de culpa recorría todo su ser, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

— Puedo notar que te ha gustado. — Dijo Ayato, quedando en una posición que pudiera apreciar el rostro de Shu, lo miraba con sonrisa altanera.

Sin embargo, el rubio solo le expresó una mirada, seria y distante se podría decir, sin contestarle. En ese entonces apartó a Ayato de sí mismo suavemente, y se reincorporó para sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama.

— ¡Oye! No me ignores cuando te estoy hablando. —

— Ya te oí. — Contestó Shu al instante, tirándole una expresión fastidiada.

— Tcht… ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —

El rubio quedó en silencio sin observarle, pensaba, aquella noche se le venía a la cabeza sin saber por qué, no entendía, tal vez porque apenas había pasado un día en haber terminado con Reiji lo recordaba, pero de igual forma, no conseguía alguna explicación al asunto.

Ayato chasqueó sus dientes nuevamente al no escuchar respuesta del contrario y se levantó de la cama exasperado, lo que pensó que había sido placentero, Shu lo había arruinado.

La culpa en Shu lo carcomía, comenzó a vestirse una vez que el pelirrojo se introdujo al baño portando una toalla que cubría su parte de abajo, pensaba darse un baño.

El rubio se vistió por completo y salió de ahí. Ahora los pensamientos y el recordar a Reiji no le dejarían en paz, siempre vio al de anteojos como una persona más para pasar las noches, vivía comentando que en cierto modo prefería estar con Ayato, ya que Reiji a menudo le refutaba cualquier cosa a cada rato, pensaba que era una molestia, sin embargo, ¿qué ocurría en su interior después de haberlo dejado?


End file.
